


We Could Cross That Line

by BoxedIntrovert



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: AU, F/M, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Oneshot, no beta as always just me myself and I, thirsty caliban? or is it simp? point is the boy is smitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxedIntrovert/pseuds/BoxedIntrovert
Summary: “Are we seriously having this conversation right now? Give it to me now, Caliban.”Oh heaven, the things he wanted to do to her, to give her. ‘I’d be a fool to think this would go smoothly.’ He thought to himself. He met her challenging gaze with an amused glint in his eyes as he took a step closer.“My lady, a monarch must know how to compromise.”Sabrina sent him a slight sneer while taking a step closer to him, she refused to back down.
Relationships: Caliban (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 111





	We Could Cross That Line

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! it's been awhile. I'm once again posting another oneshot (one of the many I still have left to finish). Please enjoy! ♡

  
  


The library was silent as they rummaged through book after book for the spell, the furnace behind them casting a warm glow across the room. 

  
  


“Why is it called the Pygmalion spell?”

“Don’t you know the myth of Pygmalion?”

“Well, no.”

“He was a sculptor who carved a woman made of ivory. Pygmalion fell in love with the statue, wished her alive. He made an offering to the gods, promised he would give up his greatest love, sculpting. In exchange when Pygmalion kissed the statue, she turned to flesh.” 

“That’s beautiful…” 

His gaze shifted to Sabrina, his green eyes full with a burning intensity as they briefly flickered to her lips. She felt a creeping blush rise from her neck up and quickly stood up to get away from him, the warmth that seemed to spread within her suddenly became unbearable while being near him.

  
  


“Princess, are you alright?”

“I–you wouldn’t understand, and we have a spell to find.” 

“Yes, and a proposal to discuss, which you promised to consider.” 

  
  


She paused her searching to look at him and raised an eyebrow to signal him to continue. Her pulse quickened slightly as she saw him rise from his seat as he made his way around the table to her.

“We could compete against each other to find the third item of the Unholy Regalia, Judas’ pieces of silver, or…”

Caliban trailed off as he stood before her, his height being an advantage as he stared down at the white haired beauty with piercing hazel eyes. He mentally scolded himself for getting distracted before continuing. 

“We could work together to find them.” 

“Who would win the throne in that case?” 

Sabrina’s eyebrow furrowed slightly at the unexpected offer from him, she stared at him warily waiting for him to continue explaining.

“We both would. We could align and rule Hell together.”

“Align?”

“Get married.”

Sabrina’s eyes widened at the earnestness behind his proposal, she tried to come up with a coherent response as she quickly pushed down the shock. 

“Married?! I think we want different things, Caliban.” 

“Are you certain of that?”

“A hundred percent. I don’t want to turn Earth into the Tenth Circle of Hell, for starters.” 

“What if I took that off the table?” 

“Is this a negotiation? Because if so, I’m still not marrying you, Caliban. I just got out of a relationship—“

“Make me a counter offer then. And I’ll give you this spell I just found.”

“Is that it? Is that the Pygmalion spell?” 

Caliban held the book high above her head in a teasing manner when she tried to swipe it from him. 

“What will you trade me for it in order to save your friends and stabilize the realms?” 

“Are we seriously having this conversation right now? Give it to me **_now_** , Caliban.” 

Oh _heaven_ , the things he wanted to **_do_ ** to her, to **_give_ **her. ‘I’d be a fool to think this would go smoothly.’ He thought to himself. He met her challenging gaze with an amused glint in his eyes as he took a step closer.

“My lady, a monarch must know how to compromise.” 

Sabrina sent him a slight sneer while taking a step closer to him, she refused to back down. With a swift glance to the book still held above her head she answered in a rather coy voice. 

“Well, as you suggested, Earth would be off-limits, and there would be no enslavement of anyone.” 

“But what would we do instead?”

He lowered the book down slowly and held it against his side in a tight grip. He took a side step and began circling around her, his stare never leaving her. She seemed to have gotten the same idea as she went the opposite direction, keeping those mesmerizing eyes of hers on him. They moved around each other steadily, both equal in pace and movement. 

  
  


“We’d reform the Hell that already exists, make it better, work with heaven instead of against it, maybe.”

“Work with heaven? Do you think they would do that?”

“Well, we won't know until we try.”

“We try? Does this mean you are accepting?” 

Sabrina came to a halt as she heard the slight teasing tone in his voice. She frowned slightly, she hadn’t meant for that slip up. Not wanting to be teased, she swiftly changed the subject with a question.

“Caliban, why do you even want to be King?”

The Clay Prince slowed his steps until he stood in front her, he paused briefly before giving a quick answer. 

“Same reason you want to be Queen, power.” 

“Liar. You hesitated.”

“Why would I lie?”

Sabrina paused to give him a deadpanned look.

“Seriously? Caliban, we barely know each other.”

Caliban stayed silent. She did have a point, they knew almost nothing about one another. 

“Ask me anything.”

“What?”

“Ask me anything you’d like to know and I’ll do my best to give you an honest answer. Would my lady be able to do the same?”

Sabrina gave him a wary look as she contemplated his question, with a heavy sigh she gave him a slight nod.

“Fine. Who gets to ask the first question?” 

“As the saying goes, ladies first.” Caliban said in a rather cheeky tone. 

“Alright, what’s your biggest dream?” Sabrina said while looking at him with a slight curious expression.

“Kiss you.”

“Caliban! You said you would be honest.”

She felt her face heat up as she sent him a scowl. 

“I am being honest, _princess_.” 

He sent her a wink.

“Very well, I suppose my biggest desire would be to do what Lucifer failed in, reform hell and make it thrive. Now, what about you? What do **_you_ ** desire most?”

‘Hmm...what do **_I_ **want most?’ Sabrina took a moment to form an answer as she mentally asked herself.

“Well, since we’re being honest, I guess it would be to create balance between the realms in order to keep my loved ones safe. I don’t want to continue down Lucifer's path.”

  
  


Sabrina went silent as she took in his answer and hers. She knew she could rule Hell alone since she had the motivation, ambition and the verity that it is her birthright though she also knew that no one in the court trusted her and would quickly find ways to rid her of the throne. ‘But with Caliban…’ she also knew if they worked together they could be an unstoppable force that no one would question because he was so favored there.

  
  


‘But at what cost?’ She glanced over at him while she gathered her thoughts. In the end, she wouldn’t second guess herself and gave him an answer. 

“Alright, say I do agree to...align, I have four conditions of my own that would need to be discussed. Just because you ask me what I want to happen does not make it any reassuring.”

“Very well, what are these conditions?” 

  
  


“Well for starters, I would like to be treated as equals, no one has more control over the other in any way. Second, Earth remains untouched as will any of my family and friends. Thirdly, I’d like to be informed of everything, meaning no secrets, no hidden agendas, we need to have trust between us if we want to make this work—“ 

  
  


“What’s the fourth condition?” He couldn’t help interrupting her small rant, ‘She’s truly too cute and doesn’t even know it.’ He chuckled quietly to himself as he saw her brow twitch in annoyance. 

“I was getting to that. The last condition is that this will be strictly political not romantic.” 

  
  


Caliban stayed silent and kept his gaze on her face as he contemplated her words. 

“I can accept the first three, the fourth I will agree with for now.” 

Sabrina quirked a brow at him, feeling slightly confused at his answer but felt satisfaction win her over.

“Great, I’m–“

She froze as Caliban leaned forward very close to her face, just as she was about to tell him to step back, he spoke.

“I’m not done _Sabrina_ , since your conditions include no romance, what about something a little more **_carnal_**?”

  
  


His tone was nothing but **_sinful_ **. She could feel his warm breath caressing her lips lightly at each word, the way heat seemed to roll off him in waves and suddenly the warmth she felt earlier quickly came back spreading everywhere within her. 

Sabrina’s reaction was almost instant as her face quickly heated up, taking a step back she sent him a scowl as she all but shouted at him.

“No, absolutely not!” 

His eyes twinkled with mirth as the smile that tugged at his lips broke into a grin. Caliban couldn’t resist teasing her, she was just too damn adorable.

“Pardon me my lady, you’re just too cute.” 

Sabrina scoffed as her pulse quickened at his words, ignoring it she gazed up at him and spoke. 

“Before I accept your proposal I’d like to add one more condition to our arrangement.” 

“Of course, what is it?” 

  
  


“I’d like to have a long engagement before the actual wedding. Before you ask, all I want is to wait two years while I get adjusted to the idea. You will still be able to claim me as your fiancée for the time being, do you accept?” 

  
  


Caliban reached for one of her hands and brought it up to his lips, pressing them lightly against her knuckle he held her gaze and sent her a wink.

“Yes, I accept. I believe this makes it official right my beloved Queen?” 

“Yes, but if you mess up or even think to betray me, you will **pay**. Now let go of my hand!”

Sending him a glare, she snatched her hand back from the playful demon Prince that seemed to enjoy teasing her. 

“There’s no need to be flirty with me Caliban, this is just political.”

“Sabrina, it may be political for you now but I will make you fall in love with me.” 

Caliban couldn’t help the smug satisfaction he felt as he saw her dumbfounded expression. ‘You’ll never love another but myself as I with you.’ He thought to himself. 

“What makes you so sure I’ll fall in love with you?” 

“You will, I’m certain of it.” 

Sabrina rolled her eyes at him but felt the beginnings of a small smile form. 

“We’ll see. For now let’s focus on getting the spell to Roz. We can discuss in more detail later.”

“Before we go, should we seal the deal?” 

“With what, a kiss?” Sabrina said it jokingly but the look on his face made her heart flutter. 

“If that is what my Queen wishes.”

He began to lean closer. Way too close.

“Caliban I was joking—“

Sabrina felt the soft brush of his warm lips against her forehead and immediately felt the warmth spread all over.

Caliban gazed down at the blushing beauty in front of him and smiled, with one hand he gently cupped her face and ran his thumb over her soft petal lips. 

“The day I kiss these lips will be the day you admit you are in love with me. Until then I will be patient.” 

  
  


Taking a step back from her, he handed her the spell book. 

“Now, my lady we must go to help your friend Rosalind.” 

Still somewhat stuck in a daze, she gave him a short nod and in a bold move grabbed his hand to give it a soft squeeze. 

“Take me to them, please?” 

He gave her a gentle squeeze in return.

“As you wish.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Fin._ **

**Author's Note:**

> As always thank you to anyone that reads, comments and leaves kudos! Also Happy Holidays everyone! ♡


End file.
